DragonRider
by Fumseck73
Summary: Ceci peut être considéré à la fois comme un prologue et un bonus. Je n'avais pas d'idées spéciales en tête quand j'ai eut envie d'écrire ça, juste une soudaine bouffée d'inspiration. Et aussi un test pour voir ce que vous penseriez de cette histoire :) Le résumé réel sera posté plus tard


_Dragonrider_

.

.

_C__eci peut être considéré à la fois comme un prologue et un bonus. Je n'avais pas d'idées spéciales en tête quand j'ai eut envie d'écrire ça, juste une soudaine bouffée d'inspiration. Et aussi un test pour voir ce que vous penseriez de cette histoire :)_

.

.

Bonus 0 – Prologue ?

Le murmure du dragon-à-la-voix-silencieuse

.

.

Le Furie Nocturne battait régulièrement des ailes, volant souplement et silencieusement dans la nuit. Comme tous les jeunes mâles de sa tranche d'âge, il était parfois prit de bouffées d'explorations, et partait souvent assez loin du clan. Il n'était pas encore mature, mais suffisamment âgé pour pouvoir se défendre.

De temps à autres, des membres du clan ne revenaient pas de leurs explorations. Ils disparaissaient sans laisser de traces. C'était la vie, et si leurs compagnes ou compagnons les pleuraient, voire se laissaient mourir de chagrin, c'étaient des choses qui arrivaient. Leur île était assez inintéressante aux yeux des deux-pattes, alors ces derniers ne venaient jamais, ou bien très rarement. Le seul qui s'était un tant soit peu attardé sur leur territoire les avait observés de loin, il y a bien des générations, et il n'avait jamais apporté de tranchant-brillant avec lui, aussi les dragons l'avaient-ils ignoré.

Il vira soudain sur le côté, piquant sur un banc de poissons imposants, affamé. Il avait volé pendant toute la période sombre, et sentait maintenant les puissants tiraillements de la faim dans son ventre.

Cependant, avant qu'il ait pu s'emparer de sa proie, une silhouette le frôla soudain, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et le contraignant à modifier sa trajectoire. Il avait manqué son occasion, et poussa un feulement de colère, en particulier en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un seul dragon qui lui disputait son repas.

Ils étaient nombreux, bien plus qu'il ne pouvait les compter, et il n'y avait pas qu'une seule race. Celui qui lui avait volé son repas était un deux-pattes-queue-piquante, couleur du soleil-qui-fait-mal-aux-yeux et de terre, accompagné par des cracheurs-de-feu-liquide et des cracheurs-de-feu-solide, des deux-têtes, et même des petits-dragons. Tous lui jetèrent un bref regard effrayé, mais se précipitèrent vers les gros poissons, chacun s'emparant de la plus grosse proie qu'il pouvait porter.

Furieux, mais aussi intrigué, il décida de les suivre. Pourquoi lui avaient-ils prit son repas, alors qu'ils le craignaient logiquement, comme tous ceux de sa race ? Plus tard, il regretterait amèrement sa curiosité. Mais il ignorait encore ce qui l'attendait.

Les suivant, il finit par arriver jusqu'à l'île-au-nuage-permanent. Et là, il commença à paniquer. Les anciens lui avaient parlé de cette île. Tous ceux qui s'en étaient approchés n'en étaient jamais revenus.

Effrayé, il voulut s'échapper sur le côté, mais les autres dragons resserrèrent les rangs, les yeux grands ouverts, pupilles réduites à deux fentes, le regard vide. Il tenta toutes les manœuvres aériennes qu'il connaissait pour s'enfuir, sans succès. Comme s'ils lisaient dans son esprit, les autres modifiaient immédiatement leur trajectoire de vol pour l'obliger à continuer droit devant lui.

Et ce murmure qui semblait résonner autour de lui… Impossible de s'en débarrasser. Il ne l'entendait même pas avec son ouïe, réalisa-t-il, mais avec son esprit, directement dans sa tête. Et ce chuchotement parlait non seulement de tuerie et de destruction, mais aussi de faim. Dévorante. Implacable. L'appel était presque irrésistible, et, s'il n'y était pas totalement soumit, les autres dragons qui l'entouraient l'étaient. L'empêchant de fuir.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le nuage-permanent, et il dut se concentrer sur son vol. seul, il n'aurait eut aucun mal à négocier les virages autour des colonnes de pierres, mais entouré comme il l'était, il devait faire attention aux griffes des autres dragons. Finalement, ils entrèrent dans une grotte si grande que tous pouvaient avoir un perchoir sur les parois. Il y faisait chaud, presque au point que ça devienne inconfortable, mais ça restait supportable pour eux.

Il vit les dragons portant des proies passer au-dessus d'un point de la grotte, d'où la lumière rouge qui permettait de voir provenait, même s'il ne pouvait pas distinguer le fond à cause de la brume. L'odeur d'œufs pourris était suffocante, et il gémit de dégoût lorsque les autres l'obligèrent à se poser sur une saillie de pierre, juste devant le gouffre.

Et il se figea lorsque la tête d'un dragon GIGANTESQUE sortit de l'abîme. Terrifié, il s'aplatit au sol comme les autres. Les six yeux de celui qui était manifestement le dominant ici se posèrent sur lui, et ses babines se retroussèrent de satisfaction.

_Petit noir-furtif. Bien. Bien. Jeune. Facile dominer._

Sa réponse fut instinctive : une boule de feu qui heurta le museau de son vis-à-vis, le faisant légèrement reculer. Un grondement amusé lui échappa.

_Fort. Courageux. Utile._

_Pas obéir !_ Pensa le jeune dragon avec indignation. _Libre ! Seul chef clan être chef !_

_Non. Dominant être chef, maintenant. Noir-furtif obéir. Tuer. TUER !_

Et le jeune dragon cria de douleur, se débattant dans le vide, comme une pression insupportable se mettait à peser sur son crâne. La douleur était telle qu'il ne parvenait plus à penser. Lutter ne faisait qu'apporter plus de souffrance, et, au final, il finit par abandonner.

Sa vue devint floue, écarlate, au point qu'il distinguait presque difficilement ce qu'il se trouvait autour de lui.

Il sentit la satisfaction du dragon-à-la-voix-silencieuse devant sa soumission. Et il sentait son propre dégoût devant sa défaite. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il aurait pu faire. Sauf vouloir le détruire.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

_Pour le point de vue des dragons, j'ai pensé qu'ils compareraient les humains et les objets comme le ferait un peu un dragon du cycle d'Eragon, qui ont tendance à nommer les choses d'après leur apparence physique. Cette idée en tête, je me suis efforcée de décrire les choses un peu d'après mes souvenirs de Brisingr, comme l'aurait fait Saphira ou Glaedr par exemple. J'espère que ça le fait !_


End file.
